Friends, pain and love?
by Cornelisse Linda-chan
Summary: Kyoya Hina blacked out after her plane crashed and survived as if by a miracle. Her friends of Seishun Gakuen help her get back on her feet by helping her out in any way they can.
1. After the crash, returning to friends!

Linda: First of all I'd like to say that I may have made the characters of PoT out of character, however it is all for the good of the plot. I only own this plot and my OC's which include Kisa and Kyoya Hina. Read & Review!

* * *

_It all started as I walked into the plane. One of the flight attendants asked me to check if all passengers were on board. I walked around and asked everyone for their name, one row at the time. When I was finished I walked back to the flight attendant who told me to sit in the back. I blinked at her, being confused for a minute before I told her I was going to my own seat. I walked over to find Kisa sitting in my seat asking me if we could talk. She told me something rather strange "This plane is going to crash, you should sit in your own seat." Were the last words I'd ever hear from her, who was once my childhood friend._

"When do you think she'll wake up?" I heard an agitated male voice ask.

"You shouldn't talk to her until she's fully recovered." A female voice told him.

I groan as I turn around, but the feeling of pain stings in my neck.

"Please leave now, we have to examine her." The female nurse told him, to which he turned around in a sigh.

"You okay?" The nurse asks me as she helps me sit up.

"What happened?" I ask her, not remembering much of what had happened. _A television told me about a plane crash, wait a second that's the plane I was on!_ The words echo in my head.

"Wait here, I'll call the doctor." The nurse tells me.

"What happened?" I ask in shock while trying to remember.

"I see you're finally awake. Could you tell me your name?" The doctor asks me.

"My name is Kyoya Hina." I reply.

"How are you feeling?" He asks me.

"I feel terrible." I reply.

"Your friends are waiting outside, do you think you can handle it?" He asks.

"Maybe." I reply honestly.

"I'll call them in doctor." The nurse states.

"See you a bit later." The doctor smiles.

"Hina-chan, you look pale." Momo states.

"I suppose, why're you all here anyway?" I ask them.

"We wanted to see how you're doing." Fuji replies with a gentle smile.

"I've never seen Eiji this calm and silent." I state.

"How're you feeling?" Oishi asks me.

"Like my head got hit by a train." I state as I start to identify the feeling of having a headache.

"Do you guys know if there were any other survivors?" I ask hopefully.

"No, you're the only one."

"Oi, Echizen." Momo hits him on the head as punishment.

"What?" I ask softly.

"There were no other survivors, it was a miracle that you came out alive." Kawamura says with a sad face.

"No way." I mutter as my face turns even paler then it was.

"Hina." Fuji whispers.

"Yes." I ask faintly as I look at him.

"You have us, you'll be fine." Fuji whispers in my ear.

"We'll come back tomorrow." Tezuka announces, to which I nod slowly as a reply.

"Rest up, Hina-chan." All of them state before walking out.

**Two days later**

"I'm glad you're out of the hospital." Fuji smiles.

"Thanks for coming over, it really made me happy." I state as I look at the sky.

"What are you going to do now?" Eiji demands to know.

"Well, I need to find a place to stay and a school to attend." I reply, summing it up.

"We'll help you." Tezuka states calmly.

"Thanks guys, I'm glad you are my friends." I smile, but the sadness still shows through.

"How about we ask our parents first." Momoshiro states.

"Good idea, Inui would you check the best route to walk?" Oishi claims.

"According to my data it would be best to walk this route." Inui shows the guys the route he had drawn and the names of the regulars that lived there, but I decide to stare at the sky. The blue sky which shows no signs of clouds whatsoever, but I still feel sad.

"Let's go!" Eiji jumps up and down in order to try to lighten up the mood.

"So she can either stay with Fuji-senpai, captain Tezuka or Echizen." Momo sums it up.

"So, what do you want Hi-na-cha-n." Eiji stretches his sentence which makes me look at him.

"Huh? Oh, well." I sigh and not just a short one.

"Shusuke, Kunimitsu or Chibi, right?" I ask to be sure.

"Yeah, so… Which will it be?" Eiji asks while grabbing Echizen in one of his hugs.

"Can't. Breath. Senpai." Echizen tries to escape Eiji's hug.

"Ah, gomen, gomen." Eiji apologizes and I start to giggle. At the same time Shusuke shows a gentle smile.

"I don't know, I just want somewhere quiet. Maybe I should stay with Tezuka, at least for the time being." I finally answer Eiji's question.

"Hey look, it's the bitch from the plane crash!" Some girl shouts and she and her friends start laughing.

"I bet she even forgot how to play tennis." Friend 1 laughs at her own comment.

"Why not play me then?" I snap at her.

"Here." I catch the racket Ryoma throws at me.

"Thanks." I reply as I head to the street court.

"You'll lose anyway." Friend 1 states.

"No way in hell I will." I reply calmly.

"Why don't you serve first, loser." Friend 1 replies.

I hit the ball into a Kick Serve.

"You were just lucky." Friend 1 brags.

"Game and match Kyoya Hina six games to one." Momo shouts. _He was the referee of this match._

"You were just lucky." Friend 1 exclaims.

"No, I was going easy on you." I explain calmly.

"You jerk!" She yells at me as she hits me on my left cheek with her racket.

"Leave." I glare at her as she decides to hit my left arm with her racket.

"Don't even think about it." I state as I grab the racket in midair.

"Let's go, she's not worth it." The leader states as she and friend 2 walk away.

"You okay?" Shusuke asks me.

"Yeah, nothing to worry about." I reply calmly.

"Let's go eat at Kawamura's!" Eiji decides.

"Let's." I smile at him while Shusuke wraps an arm around me.

"Allow me to escort you." Shusuke smiles.

"By all means, please do." I decide.

"You never told me she played tennis." Ryoma shakes his head as he corrects his cap again.

"You never asked." Tezuka states calmly as we head to Kawamura's sushi shop.

"You sure showed her." Momo and Eiji state in sync.

"She wasn't that tough." I wave at their comment.

"So, what did you do in the US?" Fuji asks.

"I visited my grandparents there and analyzed some players. I wanted to learn some new techniques while I was there, but I ended up spending most time with my grandparents." I reply.

"Why not stay with them?" Oishi asks.

"I'd rather live in Japan, so that would be impossible." I reply.

"Let's eat!" Momo shouts as he runs to a table.

"Thanks for stopping by so often and thanks for helping me out." I state.

"No problem, all we want is to help you get back on your feet." Shusuke whispers in my ear.

_What the? Why am I blushing?_

"Hina-chan, you okay?" Shusuke asks in a soft voice.

"I- I'm f-f-fine." I stutter while still blushing.

"Here, take a seat." Shusuke guides me to the seat.

"Would you mind going to Seigaku?" Kunimitsu asks me.

"No, I'd love to go there. Just don't expect me to decide on a club." I reply.

"The great Hina-chan isn't going to play tennis?" Shusuke teases me.

"Not yet." I reply in a soft voice.

"Don't worry, just take it easy and ask if you need anything." Kunimitsu replies.

"I bet I could eat more than you." Momo claims.

"Fsssh , idiot." Kaoru states.

"What did you say Viper!" Momo shouts as I start laughing.

"They haven't changed at all." I state while still smiling.

"At least one of us enjoys it." Oishi states as he stands up to get the two to stop.

"Hey guys, better knock it off." I smile at Momo and Kaoru while Oishi is still trying to separate them.

"Sure." They mumble.

"Why ruin the fun?" Shusuke asks me.

"Wouldn't it be hard for Oishi? I thought I'd help him out, just this once." I explain to him.

"At least you're smiling again." Shusuke smiles at me.

"Let's go home." Kunimitsu grabs my hand gently as he helps me up.

"See you guys!" I smile before walking away with Kunimitsu.

"We could use a manager, it can be pretty hectic though. I thought that maybe you could use that time to keep busy and get on your feet again." Kunimitsu tells me as we walk.

"It would be good to keep busy, are you sure you want me?" I ask as I look behind me.

"Darn, she found out!" Momo shouts as I giggle.

"Now Kumi-kun has found out too." I smile.

"We could really use your help, nya." Eiji states.

"Hai, hai. I guess I'll do it then." I state.

"Yay!" Eiji shouts as he jumps up and down.

**The next morning**

"Hey Kumi-kun, so what's today's schedule?" I ask him as I quickly eat up my breakfast.

"You're quick, we start with laps to warm up and after that Inui will take over with his training schedule." Kunimitsu explains.

"Yeah, I hate taking too long to get ready. So laps first, do I need to prepare something for you?" I ask.

"No, all is being taken care of. You only need to make sure to remember the weak points of each player to make sure the players can train them." Kunimitsu states.

"Let's go then!" I smile at him as he stands up.

**At school; the first practice**

Tezuka gave us laps and so we're all running, if we don't finish the final lap we have to drink some of Inui's juice. Unfortunately we have to finish the last lap within a minute, so I run as fast as I can.

Inui stands before me with a glass of juice.

"Great." I state as I bring the drink to my lips.

"Not too bad, tastes good." I state as I give Inui the glass.

"What?" I ask as most of the regulars look terrified at me.

"Next up are practice matches, get yourself a partner. If you lose you'll have to drink my juice, but if the server doesn't take a point after hitting the ball five times he loses automatically." Inui states with an evil grin.

**Lunch**

I walk up the stairs towards the rooftop of the building.

_It all happened so suddenly, there was this explosion that threw the door to the cockpit across the path all the way to the back. My parents held me tight as I bowed down with tears in my eyes after I recognized Kisa's squashed figure behind the door. 'No way, this can't be.' Those words kept echoing through my head as I heard another explosion, my parents must've held me so close that they formed some sort of shield to protect me. _

"Kyoya?" I hear a cold voice try to snap me out of my thoughts.

"Yes?" I ask as I look up at Echizen and the others.

"Did something happen?" Oishi asks worried.

"Just remembered something." I try to smile.

"Was it about the crash?" Momo asks.

"Fsssh, idiot." Kaido states.

"What was that!" Momo yells.

"Quit it guys, yeah about the crash. So what?" I almost scream in anger.

"Hina-chan, calm down." Oishi tries to calm me.

"No way!" I yell as the tears well up inside of me, so I run as fast as I can to get as far as I can.

I finally find myself in the music room, where I grab one of the guitars and start playing a sad tune. Then all of a sudden the door opens, but I don't hear it since I'm too focused on playing and singing.

"So this is where you went." I hear a gentle voice say as soon as I fall silent.

"Oishi-senpai?" I ask.

"Don't worry, I won't tell. But you really need to go back to class." He smiles at me.

"Oh joy." I state sarcastically as I put the guitar back and head towards class.

**Weekend!**

"Hina-chan, time to wake up." I hear a voice call to me softly before I open my eyes.

"Tezu-nii?" I ask as I open my eyes.

"Come on, after practice we're going to this place. I really hope you want to join us." Tezuka replies.

"What kind of place?" I ask out of curiosity, but I also have this feeling. A feeling that something will either change or go wrong.

"That's a surprise." Tezuka answers as I get up and walk to the shower with my clothes and other necessities. As soon as I'm done I run down the stairs in my tennis outfit. I grab a piece of bread and run to the door, where Tezuka stands putting on his shoes.

"Let's go." He really wants me to just hurry up, so I run after him after putting on my shoes.

"You're late, nya!" Eiji states and starts running towards me to give me a hug.

"Can't. Breathe." I call as Eiji finally lets go of me.

"Let's sit down, Hina-chan." Fuji guides me towards one of the benches near the court.

"Fuji, you should practice." Tezuka states.

"And let you miss out on the fun?" He smiles gently.

"Go out on the court." Tezuka tells him.

"Why don't the two of you stay here?" I tell them as I head towards the court.

"Looks like she's feeling better, if only right now." Fuji states as he follows me with his eyes, though closed as always.

"I just hope it lasts." Tezuka replies.

"Eh? Sushi?" I question as Shusuke just asked me to come with the others.

"It'll be fun." Eiji exclaims as he jumps happily.

"Well, I guess so. Let's go then." I reply as Shusuke gently holds my hand while Tezuka and Oishi lead the way to Kawamura's. We all walk slowly, but for some reason Momo and Echizen are walking behind Shusuke and me.

"You look like you enjoyed playing tennis today." Shusuke states as he looks at me from the corner of his eyes.

"You guys provide me with a great workout and I get to play against different players, it's actually fun. And thanks for always being there for me Shusuke." I whisper the last sentence as a small blush comes to my face.


	2. Mood change, temporarily or lasting?

Second chapter! I know it's shorter, but I hope to get more inspiration soon and that means longer chapters again! Enjoy, read AND maybe review... Do enjoy!

* * *

Just like last time Shusuke helps me to a seat and sits next to me, while Tezuka sits down on my other side.

_Kunimitsu and I used to be neighbors and even though I am one year younger, he's always played tennis with me. He was always calm and reserved, but if I got teased he'd jump right into action. _

"I bet I can eat more than you." Momo exclaims.

"Let's see about that." Ryoma replies, ready to eat as much as fast as he can.

"This is gonna be such a drag, can't they eat normal? I mean, they're just like pigs. Wait, that's not nice to pigs." I reply thoughtfully before taking a bite of a sushi with a sweet eggroll on it. Shusuke smiles at my comment, while Ryoma and Momo are glaring at me.

"What?" I ask innocently.

"We're not pigs." Momo exclaims.

"I thought I said you weren't? But seriously, try to eat instead of piling it up and swallowing." I reply calmly.

"Ryoma-sama!" A young girl shouts as if we're all deaf.

"T-Tomo-chan, m-maybe this isn't such a good idea." Sakuno says in a small voice.

"She always that boisterous? I think I need earplugs." I whisper to which Fuji smiles sadistically.

"She always does." Tezuka replies in a whisper.

"Great." I mutter sarcastically.

"Maybe I can help you out." Inui states.

"Does it involve your juice? Because then and only then I will most definitely say yes to your plan." I state hopefully, which makes the others turn their heads towards me.

"But of course it does, Hina-chan. I was hoping to test it out on a cheerleading squad, but I guess the two of them should be okay too." Inui replies as I grin.

"Go, go, Ryoma-sama!" Tomo encourages Ryoma to eat even faster and beat Momo.

"Anyone know how to do Heimlich? They'll choke at this rate and she's encouraging him to eat faster." I state just before both Ryoma and Momo start coughing from eating too fast. Oishi is now standing behind them and gently pats them on their back.

"So, which one should drink it first?" Shusuke whispers softly in my ear which makes me blush.

"Hm, I'd say the one you don't want to hold onto a mic." I smile gently.

"Sounds like a plan." Inui agrees and so he offers Tomoka a nice drink, or so she thinks. After she gulped it down she rushes out the door and leaves us in silence.

"Do you guys hear that?" I ask with a devilish smile on my face.

"Hear what?" Momo asks, to which Kaido hisses baka under his breath.

"Exactly, finally some peace to our eardrums!" I shout the last part which makes Inui and Shusuke smile, while I just giggle.

_After eating Kumi-kun and I decide to take another swing, so we head to an empty court. Both Shusuke and Echizen followed us there, but both of us pay no attention to them. After transferring I found myself in the same class as Momo and Kaido, which is actually hilarious if you love to watch them argue. Kumi-kun always wrote to me about his friends and what they had done, I must admit that they've bonded well. Wait, Kumi-kun bonding? I'll faint the day he tells me he has a girlfriend, he seems so antisocial lately._

**The next morning**

"Hina-chan, wake up will you." I hear an annoyed Kunimitsu state before I slowly open my eyes.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm coming, yeesh." I reply grumpy as I sit up and take my clothes and other supplies with me to the bathroom. I quickly shower and dress myself before combing my hair and brushing my teeth.

"Hina, hurry up!" Kumi-kun shouts agitated.

"I know already!" I shout as I grab my bag and run downstairs.

"Finally." Kumi-kun states as I slap his head.

"That's for rushing all the time." I state clearly agitated.


	3. Old friends and love in the air?

The third chapter in which there IS a time skip, a few weeks later and what will happen now? I hope I got you all ready to read this third chapter! Enjoy reading!

CAPS: English!

_Italic: thoughts or information on the current timeline_

That wraps up the necessary information, keep in thought that this applies to all chapters!

* * *

_The nationals are coming closer and Kunimitsu told me that Ryoma would be in America for a different competition. I the past weeks I've grown to like him as a friend, or so I thought. The main problem is that I also like Shusuke-senpai and he talks to me, unlike Ryoma who is still just steering clear of having to be with me. I really think he dislikes me, but I feel so strange around him. _

"Hina-chan, you okay?" Shusuke asks me as I spaced out during practice that morning.

"Yeah, I'm fine. It's just that time seems to have flew by, it's almost two months since the accident." I reply while looking at the bright blue sky.

"I'm glad that you're doing so well, I was afraid you might've broken down at some point." Shusuke whispers at me.

"You know what, I'm glad I have such wonderful friends." I reply while silently wondering where I should put Ryoma or Shusuke.

"What're you thinking about?" Shusuke asks in concern.

"Hina-chan!" I hear two familiar voices call out to me.

"Mira-chan, Lisa-chan, why're you here?" I ask after I turned around and before they hug me tightly.

"We wanted to see our best friend, so how are you?" Mira asks.

"I'm fine." I tell them as I hug them back.

"I got a boyfriend." Lisa states excitedly.

"No way, who is it?" I ask.

"Remember Max from the U.S.? He asked me out on a date and from that point on we've been dating." Lisa explains.

"He's rather tall, green eyes and light brown hair, right?" I ask.

"That's him." Mira replies.

"So, you in love with anyone?" I ask her.

"I am if you count love at first sight, DAMN THAT GUY IS COOL." Mira states as she points at Oishi-kun.

"So, what about you?" They both ask me.

"Maybe." I reply flustered.

"Hmm, maybe it's the guy she was sitting next to." Lisa states.

"Nah, my guess is that it's the guy they were watching. Probably the Ryoma kid." Mira states.

"Inui-senpai! Bring forth the juice!" I call to him with a smirk on my face.

"What juice?" The girls ask.

"Vegetable juice, now also used on cheerleaders." I grin.

"So you like Echizen, Hina-chan." Even if it could've been a question he simply states it while grinning evilly.

"Will you just leave us alone!" I shout at him while my cheeks turn bright red.

"Huh, Echizen? As in the son of the Samurai?" Lisa asks shocked.

"Probably, they seem to call him the prince of tennis." I reply and then I suddenly feel a hand on my shoulder. I turn around and look at a very interested Eiji.

"Nya, what's with O-chibi?" Eiji asks.

"Nothing." I reply while looking away from the energetic senpai.

"What did you say!" Momo shouts which almost makes me jump up.

"You heard me, baka." Kaido replies.

"Will you two morons just shut up for once!" I shout at them, because I got irritated by it. All the members of the tennis club now look at me.

"Don't tell me you weren't getting annoyed by them." I snap at them before I turn around and walk towards the girl's locker room.

"Hina-chan, we're going to Taka's restaurant later. Wanna join us?" Shusuke asks.

"Definitely!" Both Mira and Lisa answer in excitement.

"How about we walk with Oishi and Echizen." Shusuke smiles his damned evil smile.

"Shut up bastard." I tell him with venom in my words.

"No way, what if I end up walking next to him?" Mira states as she starts to blush.

"Why not, I bet Echizen would like to walk with Hina-chan for once and I'd have no problem escorting Lisa-chan." His smile grows even wider as he sees me growing angrier by the second.

"You're right." Lisa agrees.

"I had a feeling she would, wanna switch partners?" I whisper in Mira's ear.

"You have no idea how awesome that would be, thanks." She whispers back at me.

"No switching allowed." Lisa and Shusuke demand.

"Shit." Both Mira and I reply.

"You wanted to talk to us senpai?" Ryoma questions.

"Oishi, would you mind to walk together with Mira-chan?" Shusuke starts and I simply shake my head as I figure out how he's going to do this.

"No, that won't be a problem." Oishi replies.

"Great, well since I'm walking with Lisa I was hoping Echizen could…" I quickly step on his foot.

"I'll walk alone." I glare at Shusuke.

"No, you should walk with someone." Oishi agrees.

"So, why not Echizen?" Shusuke turns to Ryoma with a questioning look.

"Because the love of his life might find out." I try desperately.

"Being?" Shusuke asks.

"Well, Amy is waiting for me to return to America. She said she had something important she wanted to talk about." Ryoma replies. _I don't know why those words won't hurt me right away, but I'm sure they will hurt soon enough. I feel so empty._

"She must be nice." I say while smiling friendly.

"She is." Is all he says before I walk away towards Kunimitsu.

"You okay, Hina-chan?" Tezuka asks me.

"Yeah I'm fine, would you mind if I walked next to you when we head for Taka's?" I ask while looking at my feet.

"Sure, try not to get lost." Tezuka teases me.

"Geez, you're a helpful one." I tease him in return.

Meanwhile:

"Why did you say that?" Shusuke demands Echizen to answer.

"Why shouldn't I." He replies indifferently.

"Because she likes you." Oishi points out trying a different approach.

"She's just not the type of person to shout that she's in love, nor the person to show any form of affection before knowing that the other person loves her too." Shusuke ads.

Back to Hina:

"Thanks for walking with me." I tell Tezuka for the third time.

"I thought I already said that it's no problem." Tezuka replies.

"I think I'm quitting tennis, at least for a while." I tell him and all of them look at me, all except Ryoma that is.

"Why the sudden decision?" Tezuka asks me.

"Just want to have some time for myself." I reply indifferently, which makes Tezuka sigh.

"If that's what you want, you should go for it." Tezuka replies while looking straight forward.


	4. Sending off Ryoma

_This chapter is shorter, but it's all for the good of the story line. Please bear with it and enjoy the reading!_

* * *

_Don't get me wrong, I love tennis, but I just can't stand to be around the team anymore. I decided to join the music club from this point on and it's been great, but the guys all want to send Ryoma-kun off at the airport. I'm not going though, I mean I don't have a reason to do that and he'd rather see Amy anyway. Somehow I got dragged along forcefully, so I had to go now._

"Thanks for sending me off." Ryoma replies indifferently.

"Tch, whatever." I state coldly which makes Shusuke poke me in my ribcage.

"Can't you be a bit gentler?" Shusuke whispers under his breath, which makes me shake my head.

"Have fun, O-chibi!" Eiji smiles as he hugs Ryoma tightly.

"Don't forget to tell your girlfriend that you love her." Shusuke teases Ryoma.

"Hina, I.." Ryoma gets cut off by Tezuka who tells him that his flight is being called.

"Don't die." I all I can manage when suddenly.

_Kisa: Don't worry, I'll protect him._

_Hina: Thanks, I guess._

_Kisa: You'll never have to go through it again, I promise you._

_Hina: Thanks._

_Kisa: I'm sorry I never told you that I'm your nee-san._

_Hina: I somehow knew already._

"Hina-chan." Eiji pouts.

"What?" I look confused at him.

"Let's go." Tezuka states as we walk off after seeing the plane take off.

"Why did I have to come?" I snap at the boys.

"Because you like him, nya." Eiji states happily while jumping around.

"I don't like him." I reply coldly.

"Don't tell me you want Amy to have him all to herself." Shusuke states shocked, though faked.

"Like you care." I comment and walk after Tezuka in silence.

w to the crowd.


	5. Battle of songs and the prince's return

__So as we all know (or not) I did my best on this chapter and one can only hope that it will bring me more readers. Sooooo... On with the story which has now different POV's for a change.

* * *

_Weeks pass by slowly and the Nationals are about to start. The boys keep saying how they want Echizen to be here with them, but I disagree to it in silence. Eiji is still teasing me about it, while Shusuke finally backed off. There's this guy in the Music Club that calls himself the King of Music and I'll battle him after school, because I grew tired of him. The problem is that I have to date him if I lose._

"You're going to lose, so prepare for dating me for a year." The jerk called Jeremy states grinning.

"Don't do your victory dance just yet." I reply coldly as he walks to the stage, while I check my guitar one last time before I get a drink from the vending machine. I walk back slowly, but as I reach my guitar it is completely smashed up. I quickly restring it and try to get the strings to sound right, but then I am announced.

"Dammit, I guess I'll have to do it without my guitar." I mutter as I walk to the stage to sing, while Jeremy is walking past me with this large 'told you so' grin on his face. I calmly check the microphone and then start to sing 'where do I belong' from Anastacia. I put my heart into singing it, because I want others to enjoy it and also to express myself. After the song I bow and before I can walk away I see Ryoma standing in the crowd.

**Ryoma's POV**

_After I met up with Amy she told me to get my ass back over here as soon as possible, because she felt I was thinking about something else or rather someone else. She also told me to give Hina the guitar she had bought and with that she sent me off to the airport. _

"Oi, O-chibi. So why are you here, nya?" Kikumaru-senpai asks me.

"Maybe Amy dumped him, so he could be with Hina-chan." Fuji-senpai states.

"I just wanted to come back, that's all." I reply as I feel my cheeks grow a blush, so I adjust my cap.

"So, what do you think?" Momo-senpai asks me as he points towards Hina-chan.

"She's pretty good, but still has a ways to go." I reply as I find that Hina stops singing and then she's looking at me.

"Follow me." Captain Tezuka demands.

**Normal POV aka Hina's POV**

_Why is Ryoma here? Wasn't he supposed to be in America?_

I frown as I walk off the stage to await the results.

"So, will you give me a kiss after I've won or do you want to date me first?" Jeremy asks.

"Quit it, you stuck up jerk." I reply coldly as I sit down on a desk.

"You know I'll win." Jeremy states.

"Yeah, you probably bribed them. How much do you give them for voting on you?" I ask darkly.

"This way Echizen." I hear Kumi-kun say.

"Enjoy their company while you can." Jeremy states darkly.

"Shut up or I'll put a sock in it!" I shout at him, unable to keep my cool any longer.

"Something wrong?" Tezuka asks me.

"I could ask the same. Why are you here, Echizen?" I try to change the subject, but Tezuka already walks off.

"I wanted too and Amy told me it was okay if I wanted to go back. She also told me to bring this for you." Ryoma replies and then hands me the guitar.

"It's beautiful, wait. Amy Lightwing is the Amy you were talking about?" I ask Ryoma.

"How do you know?" Ryoma asks me with confusing look on his face.

"She's my best friend." I reply softly.

"Why were you shouting at that guy?" Ryoma asks.

"Well, that would be because I hate him. He's so full of himself, calling himself the 'king of music' and saying how he'll beat me at this contest." I cut myself of then and there.

"And?" Ryoma asks.

"I'll have to date him for a year if I lose." I sigh.

"No, you don't. You're already my girl, remember Hina-chan." Ryoma winks at me.

"I guess, Ryoma-kun." I reply as I blush deeply.

"Don't worry, you'll win." Ryoma states.

"Thanks, Ryoma-kun." I smile at him and then Ryoma kisses me gently on my forehead.

"Don't thank me just yet, Hina-chan." Ryoma replies softly before he walks off.

"And now, the moment we've all been waiting for! The results of this showdown." The club president calls out as the votes have been counted.

"The winner of this showdown is…." The main drummer drums to extend the silence and ads to the nervousness.

"Hina Kyoya!" The president calls out, which makes me release the breath I was holding.

"Thank you all for voting on me, I can only hope you have enjoyed yourselves here." I state as I bow to the crowd.

state as I bow to the crowd.


	6. The prince's confession?

"So… How does Echizen want you to repay that debt of yours?" Fuji teases me with his sadistic smile.

"Why? Would you prefer to take the damage?" I ask him calmly.

"No way, he still needs to tell you something first." Fuji states.

"Tell me what?" I ask him.

"Tell you about what really happened back in the US." Shusuke smiles.

"I don't like the way you're saying it." I state.

"Hina-chan, we should. Uhm. We should. Talk, I guess." Ryoma says.

"What about?" I ask him as Fuji walks off.

"Amy knew, how I felt. About you, I mean." Ryoma tries to stay calm, but fails.

"So?" I ask him as I try to look around.

"Let me guess, you don't know where to start?" I ask him.

"Mada, mada dane." Ryoma mutters.

"So, what did you mean when you said that I am your girl?" I ask him directly.

Ryoma's eyes widen in horror.

"Don't act like you can own a girl, Echizen." I tell him as he looks at me in fear.

"You only love to play tennis and I just won't, you must accept it." I tell him.

"Why won't you hear me out?" Ryoma whispers torn apart from an emotion he can't even begin to describe.

"If you really loved me, you'd have told me at least a little about that feeling of yours." I state coldly.

"Hina-chan, you're so cruel nya." Eiji whispers softly, so the other members are the only ones to hear.

"Never mind." Ryoma shouts before he storms off.

"Don't act like you love me, even if it's to save me from whatever!" I shout in anger.

"What the hell is wrong with her! Rejecting Ryoma-sama like that." Tomoka screams in anger.

"C-calm d-down, T-Tomo-chan." Sakuno tries to make Tomoka stop being the loudmouth she is.

"Hey you!" Tomoka yells at me.

"Hey, Tomoka right?" I state annoyed.

"Why dump Ryoma-sama like that?" She fumes at me.

"He's only keeping up pretence." I state calmly.

"Hina-chan, I actually think that Ryoma-kun really likes you." Sakuno voices her opinion shyly.

"What makes you say that?" I ask her as I raise an eyebrow.

"He tried to talk to you before he left for America and he helped you out because he didn't want you to date Jeremy. I know he can seem really cold and not caring, but he really does care for you!" Sakuno shouts the last part.

"Why do you take his side anyway? Once there's a big tournament, he'll just be gone again." I tell them.

"So Hina-chan is worried, nya." Eiji pops out of their hiding place.

"Why do you care?" I snap at him.

"You got O-chibi widen his eyes like rea~lly huge, nya." Eiji continues.

"I'm scared okay!" I shout at them.

"Scared of what?" Oishi asks me.

"Scared of losing someone again, scared of bonding more than necessary. You have no idea how I feel right now." I smile sadly.

"Give it a shot." Kunimitsu whispers in my ear.

"I. I suppose I could try, or something." I mock.

"Inui, you catch up to Echizen from the front. Oishi will take his left and Kikumaru takes his right." Tezuka demands.

"Which means I jump on his back to stop him?" I ask him in fear.

"Yes, it does." Tezuka replies.

"Just great." I mutter as we split up in groups.

"Do I REALLY need to do this?" I ask in fear.

"Yes you do." Tezuka replies stoically.

"Thank you SO much." I mock him with my sarcasm.

"Just go." Tezuka pushes me towards Echizen's back, to which I collide as I can't stop myself from running.

"Catch her!" Oishi shouts at Echizen as I keep my eyes closed in fear.

"You okay?" I hear Jeremy ask me.

"Yeah, thanks." I tell him as I open my eyes slowly.

"He doesn't deserve you." Jeremy says to me.

"What makes you think that you do?" I ask him.

"I won't run away from you." He says.

"That doesn't guarantee anything at all, so please just leave me alone." I tell him.

"Sure, I'm sorry about what happened and how I acted. I was kinda hoping you could forgive me." Jeremy smiles awkwardly.

"Just go." I tell him.

* * *

Yay, done with another chapter!


End file.
